1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-blinking direct current fluorescent lamp circuit, and more particularly to a non-blinking direct current fluorescent lamp circuit without producing electromagnetic radiation, having a steady illuminance, having a softer light beam, having a higher working efficiency, saving the energy, having a higher reliability, and having a longer lifetime.
2. Description of the Related Art
The alternating current fluorescent lamps in accordance with the prior art generally include inductive ballast fluorescent lamps and an electronic ballast fluorescent lamps.
The conventional inductive ballast fluorescent lamp usually produces the flickers, thereby providing a worse illumination effect to the user, so that the user easily feels uncomfortable. In addition, the conventional inductive ballast fluorescent lamp cannot eliminate the waveform factor and cannot be worked at the optimum state constantly, thereby decreasing the light emitting efficiency.
The conventional electronic ballast fluorescent lamp usually produces the flickers, thereby providing a worse illumination effect to the user, so that the user easily feels uncomfortable. In addition, the conventional electronic ballast fluorescent lamp usually has a high frequency oscillation, thereby easily producing electromagnetic radiation, thereby causing danger to the user. Further, the conventional electronic ballast fluorescent lamp have the optimum matching problem, thereby decreasing the lifetime of the fluorescent tube.
The present invention is to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional alternating current fluorescent lamp.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a direct current fluorescent lamp circuit without the flickers.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a non-blinking direct current fluorescent lamp circuit without producing electromagnetic radiation.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a non-blinking direct current fluorescent lamp circuit without incurring the ion drift effect.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a non-blinking direct current fluorescent lamp circuit having a steady illuminance.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a non-blinking direct current fluorescent lamp circuit having a softer light beam.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a non-blinking direct current fluorescent lamp circuit that can be started at one time.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a non-blinking direct current fluorescent lamp circuit having a higher working efficiency.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a non-blinking direct current fluorescent lamp circuit that can save the energy.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a non-blinking direct current fluorescent lamp circuit that can be worked safely.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a non-blinking direct current fluorescent lamp circuit having a higher reliability.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a non-blinking direct current fluorescent lamp circuit having a longer lifetime.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a non-blinking direct current fluorescent lamp circuit, comprising a switch, a bridge rectifier, a voltage regulation circuit, a filter capacitor, an ignition circuit, a contact points converter (relay), a ballasting circuit, and a pole exchange circuit, wherein:
the voltage regulation circuit includes at least one transistor, at least one diode, at least one zener diode, and at least one capacitor;
the ignition circuit includes at least one transistor, at least one impulse transformer, at least one diode, and at least one capacitor;
the ballasting circuit includes at least one transistor, and at least one diode; and
the pole exchange circuit includes at least one integrated circuit, at least one transistor, at least one relay, at least one diode, at least one zener diode, and at least one capacitor.